Volume 4 Character Short
The "Volume 4 Character Short", also known as the Volume 4 Trailer, was released on October 3rd, 2016, via Entertainment Weekly, YouTube and Rooster Teeth's website for all users. A work-in-progress version was initially shown at the RTX 2016 RWBY Panel on July 1st and 2nd, 2016, exclusively for attendees. In the same vein as the first four character trailers, the short tells an original story and does not include scenes from the upcoming volume. The plot of the short takes place before Volume 4.Tumblr Q&A October 7, 2016 Summary Several months after the Fall of Beacon,YouTube Description Ruby Rose, clad in a tattered cloak and new outfit, stumbles across a burning village on the outskirts of ValeTumblr Q&A October 7, 2016 under attack by Creatures of Grimm. Using Crescent Rose, she hitches a ride on a Nevermore and drops into the village, eliminating a pack of Beowolves in the village square. During the fight, she displays increased proficiency with her Semblance, including the ability to split into three separate streams of rose petals and re-combine at will. After defeating the Beowolf pack, Ruby is confronted by a Beringel, a new type of Grimm resembling a large gorilla. This opponent proves to be quite fearsome, being entirely unfazed by multiple hits from Crescent Rose, and even manages to land some solid hits on Ruby. After a protracted fight over the village rooftops, Ruby uses her Semblance to engulf the Beringel in a whirlwind, impaling it in the chest with Crescent Rose and finishing the beast off with a point-blank shot to the head. As her defeated foe disintegrates, Ruby receives a call from Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, saying that they are on their way. She tells them to hurry before re-joining the fight as more Grimm gather. Elsewhere, Weiss Schnee sits by a window watching the moon, Blake Belladonna stands on a pier watching the sun set over the ocean and Yang Xiao Long sits alone on a tree stump outside her home. Transcript }} Characters *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long }} Trivia *The character short marks RWBY 's transition from being animated in Smith Micro's Poser to being animated animated entirely in Autodesk Maya. RWBY Chibi was also animated entirely in Maya. *The motion capture for the Beringel was done by animator Joel Mann. He used children's crutches (acquired off Amazon) to emulate the characteristic gait of a gorilla in the motion capture.[https://youtu.be/GllDpEqx6Fw?t=673 RTX 2016 RWBY Panel (Saturday)] Miles Luna also tweeted a video of Joel Mann re-enacting his mocap performance at RTX 2016.Miles Luna's Twitter *The new character designs for Team RWBY and JNPR were created by Eileen Chang, who did the original character designs and artwork for Volume 1.[https://youtu.be/GllDpEqx6Fw?t=768 RTX 2016 RWBY Panel (Saturday)] The new Grimm designs for the Beringel, Nevermore and Beowolf were created by Erin Winn.[https://youtu.be/GllDpEqx6Fw?t=649 RTX 2016 RWBY Panel (Saturday)] *The words "Local Area Only" appear on Ruby's Scroll when she receives a call, indicating that long-range communication is still limited after the fall of the Cross Continental Transmit tower in "End of the Beginning". See Also *Battle Pages **Ruby vs. Grimm *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V4_C0_00004.png V4_C0_00026.png V4_C0_00028.png V4_C0_00038.png V4_C0_00049.png V4_C0_00052.png V4_C0_00064.png V4_C0_00070.png V4_C0_00072.png V4_C0_00077.png V4_C0_00078.png V4_C0_00079.png Video References Category:Trailers Category:Volume 4